Kiss Your Love Goodbye
by Shortie212
Summary: The second installment in my "Broken Heart" series. I you haven't read Rain on me first you might want to....As far as what happens....all you have to do is double click and find out! Thanks for reading....


Disclaimer: I do not own any of TF&TF characters used in this story. I make no money from this, it's all in fun. Again, if you haven't read my first story in this series, please read Rain on me first so you can understand. There are four parts to this series, this is number two.

I kissed the nape of her neck and ran my hands down her thighs, as she dug her fingernails into my back and dragged them all the way down, letting out a sigh that was so close to my ear I could feel her warm breath against my skin.

I felt her body moving beneath me, begging me to please her, begging me to put out her fire and make love to her like I had been for the past two years. And no matter how hard I close my eyes she will never be the one I lost. I often silently blame Letty for the pain I feel in my chest everyday that I wake up, open my eyes, and reach over for one and find another. I made a mistake two years ago that cost me my happiness, and now I live in a pretend world. A world where everyone sees me happy and everyone thinks I am in love with Letty. When in my reality I'm not. I have never been more miserable. I will always love Letty and will always love what we had, but the thing is had. I do not love her like that anymore. I turned to her when the one I love could not heal and did not want to be touched. I needed to feel loved, I need to feel that I was still wanted and I knew that Letty would always want me, no matter who I am with. So here I lay after a sad attempt at sex, Letty has cussed me out, and left, she is probably talking to Mia cause I did not hear her car leave.

The shadows of the trees dances with the wind leave a show on my ceiling. I miss her touch, I miss her laugh, I miss the way she always scrunched up her nose when she made a funny face. The feel of her skin under my hands was always something that could calm me down. Together we laughed in the face of danger, we were fearless when we were together, and no one could touch us. She was my bonnie, and I lost her. There was nothing that we could not do as long as we were together. Some where in my tears and memories I let sleep take over me.

My days were routine, we go to work, come home, have dinner lounge around and then got to bed, except on race nights, then things were different. I think that Letty is starting to catch on that I am not all that I seemed to be. I don't touch her like I used to and she is catching on. I can see it in those eyes, but I can't help it, she is not where my heart is anymore. I want my heart back, I want to feel again, I hate being numb inside.

"Are you going to talk to me, or should we just keep playing house and go to bed?" She had slammed the door as I was taking off my watch and necklace. I turned around, looked at her, and then turned back around. I heard her sigh and knew that she had caught on. Questions like those usually sparked her yelling at me until she was out of breath and then we would just ignore each other and go to bed. We were back into our old routine, but this time when she accused me of cheating, it was true.

"So who is she?" She would ask as she lay in bed on her side facing away from me.

"What? Who?" I would answer half –heartedly.

"You know the bitch that you are sleeping with cause lord knows you ain't sleeping with me." She snapped back I could see her breath getting deeper and the pace was quickening.

Now usually I would tell her she is crazy and then tell her to go to sleep, but not this time, this time something stopped me from saying my lines. I could not will my self to open my mouth and lie to her or me any longer so I stayed silent.

**Every time we lie awake****  
****After every hit we take****  
****Every feeling that I get****  
****But I haven't missed you yet**

I felt the bed move and rolled over. She was sitting straight up, and not moving.

"I can't do this anymore." She said whipping the sheets off her and she put her boxers back on that were lying on the floor next to the bed. I didn't want the drama tonight but something in the air told me this night was different. There was something in the air that was different.

She left the room with arms wrapped around her. Apart of me knew I should have gone after her, wiped the tears away but I could not anymore. Something inside of me changed that night and I cannot explain what it was. I brushed it off and rolled over on my back and watched the shadows again until sleep took me over again.

**Every time we lie awake****  
****After every hit we take****  
****Every feeling that I get****  
****But I haven't missed you yet**

I was on my way down the stairs when I heard a scraping on the floor, when I came down far enough, I saw Letty with three big bags stuffed to the seams with clothes. I just stayed on the bottom stair, looked between her, and bags. My mind flashed back and in Letty's place stood Danni in the same position.

"What's going on Let?" I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat. It was the size of a bolder and I already knew the answer but asked out of courtesy. She licked her lips and folded her arms in front.

"Isn't is obvious, I can't do this anymore, I'm going to live with my sister in Mexico for a little while." She said holding back her own emotions.

"You can't, I need you here with me." I had no clue where the lies from my mouth were coming from, but it just seemed to come out.

"You don't need me here, I was a fool in the first place to think that you could just love me the way you used to and forget all about her. I know who you long to be with and love Dominic and it isn't me. So to save us both a lot of pain, lying and unhappiness I am leaving." She said bending down to pick up the strap of the bag and began to put it on her shoulder.

"But Letty I need you, I need you to stay with me, I...I love you." She dropped the bag in her left hand, turned around, and shook her head.

"Who are you trying to convince Dom, me? Or yourself?" She was right although it was a slap in my face, here all along I thought I had been hiding my pain and she knew all along. When I couldn't answer her, she breathed in the tears that had gathered in her eyes.

"Goodbye Dom." She said and walked out of the door and out to her car where I watched her from the porch. She stuffed the bags into her car one by one and I couldn't help but feel the pain in my heart. Once again, the woman in my life was walking out, leaving me, alone, hurting and scared.

**Tell me isn't so**

**You say you have your **

**reason for leaving you have to go**

**I watch you turn**

**Turn and walk away**

**And I'm searching to **

**find the right words to say**

I knew that I could never make things right between Letty and me. I had hurt her more then I ever should have. I used her and in the process broke her into pieces. She would never be the same let alone trust anyone to love her for a long time, and that was my fault.

I watched as her car drove into the fading orange sun. Her tail lights blazing because my eyes were filled with tears. Where was I to go from here? Would Letty be all right? Would I ever see her again? When Let's car has made a right off the block and out of my life I suddenly felt the strength in my knees give out and I quickly sat down and placed my head in my hands. Moreover, felt more lost and alone then I had in two years. Letty was gone, and I was at square one only more lonely then I had been before.

The tears slide down my face effortlessly. Everything began to race through my mind. Everything that I had faced in my life, my parents, my team, my son Joshua, Letty, our relationship, and after all of that I saw Danni's face. Her warm eyes and begging lips. Moreover, it was if someone punched me in the stomach and I bent over and emptied whatever was in my stomach. I coughed until I threw up again. When I actually could stop my self and take some deep breathes it was then that the cutting and searing pain set in.

I had lost everything and everyone that I truly loved.

**So I'll kiss your love good bye**

**I guess it wasn't it meant to be**

**Gave my all and tried**

**But now I see**

**That love caught my eye **

**I went blind and now it makes me cry**

**The only thing I can do**

**Is kiss your love goodbye**


End file.
